


Wicked

by curlydots



Category: The Wicked + The Divine
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlydots/pseuds/curlydots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luci has never been so happy to be completely wrong about a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> When does this take place? Who knows man. It sure as heck doesn't take place in issue 5.

Luci’s almost certain that she won’t go for it. That this is the straw that’s broke the camel’s back and now Laura will finally get it, and give up on Luci before she’s driven herself any deeper down the rabbithole. Behind them Amaterasu has a hand on her mouth as though she’s personally offended for Laura and Sekhmet’s eyes flick away from her phone, one plucked eyebrow raising slightly in question. Baal's leaning comfortably against the wall, still talking to someone on the phone though Luci's sure he heard the command and isn’t taking it seriously either. It’s Laura’s face that interests her though. Laura and her wide eyes and her soft lips parted in quiet surprise. Luci smiles and lights her cigarette, waiting patiently for the joke, the laugh - whatever cute little thing Laura will say to try and defuse the situation. But while she watches the look of shock slips from Laura’s face and turns into something deeper, dark and determined, and Laura says  _okay_  before sinking to her knees in front of her on the couch.

Luci’s cigarette nearly falls out of her mouth when Laura reaches for her pants, unzips them with shaking hands, staring intently at Luci’s face like she’s some intricate map. Behind them Sekhmet whispers _fuck_ quietly to herself but Luci can’t tear herself away from the sight of the girl literally shaking with excitement when she finally drags Luci’s pants all the way off.

When Laura lays a hand against the outside of her thigh Luci almost laughs at herself for just sitting still through all of it. Shit, she looks like some fresh-faced little virgin girl. She's the king of hell and if Laura's stepped up to the plate so beautifully it's only fair that Luci does the same.

She grins wide for Laura and spreads her legs, lets her see that no, she isn’t wearing panties and yes, even if the request was a joke she's still been wet since the words first left her mouth. She pulls the cigarette from between her lips and leans back, spreading her arms across the back of the couch when Laura leans between her thighs, not at all the sweet, tentative little thing that Luci has been expecting, but another creature all together. One that's loud and hungry and damn right _obscene_. Luci’s more than a little proud of her.

Baal whistles loudly and Laura's tongue stutters against her. Having an audience wasn't a problem, Luci realizes with savage joy. It was her incentive. 

When the sounds Laura is making with her tongue become loud enough to be distracting Luci takes a gamble and leans forward to wrap her fingers around the thick curls of Laura's hair. She looks up and casts a small wink at Amaterasu - whose been sitting ridged with her hands covering most of her face for a while - before she yanks.

Laura yelps and then pulls back. When Luci starts to let go of her hair Laura wraps her hands hard around the back of Luci’s thighs to pull her flush against her face and Luci can’t help herself. She isn’t sure if it’s the enthusiasm, the sweet and innocent vibe that the girl gave off or some delightful combination of the two but Luci tosses her head against the couch and moans, slow and loud.

“Oh god,” she says quiely, and then she laughs at her own choice of words.

“Shit, you actually got Luci to call out to God,” Sekhmet says. “That’s a first.”

Luci grins over at her. “Go fuck yourself." She unbuttons her shirt, thankful that she's not wearing her jacket. She's actually _sweating_. "The girl’s got a wicked little tongue on her. Don’t you sweetheart?”

Laura’s eyes, which had been squeezed shut in concentration flicker slowly open, as though she's unwilling to distract herself from mouthing at Luci’s clit long enough to listen. Luci has never been so happy to be completely wrong about a person.

She leans down so that she can speak directly into Laura's ear but doesn't lower her voice at all so she knows the others can hear her. “Do you like having them watching? I was kind of looking forward to deflowering you myself but - _ahh, fuck that’s good_ \- I think this might actually be better. Good for you. Having a little experience under your belt.”

"You've got some fans," Baal says. He's long since hung up his phone and is sitting beside Amaterasu with his chin propped up against his hand. Laura would probably faint on the spot if she could see his face, Luci finds herself thinking. 

Luci gently brushes the hair away from Laura's face. "No need to be jealous."

Laura’s lips are soft but her tongue is wonderfully hard and demanding against her and Luci wants to burn down the entire hotel when she finally comes. “Amaterasu isn’t too big on watching but Baal and Sekhmet are enjoying the show just fine - even if Sekhmet is pretending not to. If I asked you to use that talented little tongue of yours on them too you’d agree wouldn’t you? - _fuck_ \- I’d feel rude if I didn’t share you. A talent like yours shouldn’t be hidden.”

Laura whines softly at that and Luci gave her a quiet shh. “I know, I know. Those pretty panties of yours are drenched just thinking about it." Luci lowers her voice now so only Laura can hear her. "Tell me Laura do I taste good? Not a lot of people can say they’ve had there tongues down Satan’s cunt. Well no, that's not true. But not a lot of people can say they’ve gotten me off this - this fast - _ohh_ , yes. That’s it Laura. Fuck, you really are something - something else - “

Laura pulls away long enough to breathe in deeply and wet her lips. She looks up at Luci and Luci figures she must look pretty fucked for Laura to give her a smile like that. She can feel her hair sticking to her face but she loves it, and she loves the way that Laura is looking at her while she takes her apart.

Luci doesn't have to tell Laura what to do when she starts getting antsy; Laura goes back to her with gusto. Luci smiles,  lifts her hips enough to lay a leg lazily across her shoulder. Silly, beautiful,  loyal Laura. Determined and unafraid and oh so _eager_. Luci feels a sudden urge to keep the girl between her legs forever and it leaves a warm ugly feeling in the pit of her chest that she doesn't want to think too deeply about.  

Luci pulls out a few hairs when she comes but unfortunately doesn't set anything on fire. She doesn't let herself bask in the afterglow for too long. She dropped her cigarette somewhere over the back of the couch at some point and takes the time to button her shirt back up and burn the rest of her cigarette with a snap of her fingers.  

Laura is still on the floor when she finishes up. She's sitting back on her heels, hair a frizzy mess and lipstick smeared a little around her mouth. She looks like a wreck but her eyes are still looking up at Luci, innocent but expectant. If her fingers weren't still sliding up and down Luci's thighs she might have really convinced her that the innocent act was for real.

She pulls Laura up to lick the moisture from her lips and smirks at the surpised sound Laura makes. She snakes a hand up Laura’s dress to stroke two fingers down the wet mess between the girl’s legs and to feel her shiver with excitement.

“Mmm, I think I’ll see to this once you’ve held up your end and shared with the rest of the group.”

Laura face, so wide and open with lust only slides into surprise for a second before a challenging smile crosses her face. She leans in close and whispers, “You promised me _your_ wicked tongue a long time ago.”

“I did. But I think I’d like to see you earn it.”

Luci turns Laura's face gently to meet Sekhmet's heated gaze. She's uncurled herself from the couch and is stares openly at them with her arms crossed over her chest.

Laura grins. "Long as you're watching."

 


End file.
